Prior art computer systems used in the provision of retirement accounts have required the cooperation and participation of account administrators with computer systems of ancillary service providers in order for the ancillary service provider systems to interact with such systems. Such cooperation entailed custom technological integration of the computer system, such as specialized data access points. For example, loan fund providers would need to have the cooperation of the administrators in order to integrate their computer systems to enable them to access and to obtain data used in the provision of such loans. The cooperation and/or participation of the administrators can be cumbersome and burdensome and is a technological barrier to efficient operation and/or implementation of the ancillary service provider systems without extensive customized integration with the existing administrator computer systems.
There is a need for computer systems, such as loan fund computer systems, that can bypass technological cooperation of an administrator computer system or record keeper computer system to obtain required data without the burden of custom integration with such preexisting computer systems.